


Life After Rose

by eternal_moonie



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: How does Isabella pick up the pieces?





	Life After Rose

(Sorry for the shortness of it, it was part of a few short fics I had written on my LJ) 

Isabella was inconsolable and knew she had to go to one of her friends because she could not stand to be alone any longer. 

They... It... had taken her coworker Rose... walls in her apartment had been written in red ink (her blood perhaps?) HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME over and over again.

Isabella never should have allowed her feet to cross the threshold of the Ermengarde Mansion, then she never would have found that letter in the attic, never be haunted by the ghost who is now taunting her because she is now everywhere she lands her eyes on. 

She started to cry as she became drenched by the massive downpour of rain while coming to the conclusion... that she never should have started working at the realtor agency in the first place, then Rose would have still been alive...

Reaching Zachary's apartment because that was the nearest from the realtor agency, she gave one hard knock on the front door of his apartment, not caring how late it was.

She could not stay home.

What if the creature came for her next???


End file.
